


GaLu Week 2015

by Im_ur_Misconception



Series: Gajeel x Lucy Week [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Comfort, Death, Drama, F/M, Humor, Hurt, Pain, Romance, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_ur_Misconception/pseuds/Im_ur_Misconception
Summary: Gajeel x Lucy pairing week for 2015.





	1. Selfie

_Alright, peoples, I know it has been a while since I have posted anything on my profile. But what better way to stimulate my creative talent then to do Ga-Lu Week... I am going to do this like I did last year, each day is done from either the P.O.V of either Gajeel of Lucy. And this year I am starting off with the man himself. So since these are not beta'd at all by my amazing Beta LeosLady4ever (GO CHECK HER OUT! And NICOLE4211! Please enjoy, leave constructive criticism... Any and all Flamer's will be dealt with accordingly not just by me (And my pregnancy hormones) but other writers. WE will find you and make you sorry! :p_

* * *

 

 Looking around the semi-dead bar, feeling a bit odd, but none the less happy. I spotted a familiar shock of pink hair sitting next to the pool table, as it faces towards a tall blonde with a lightning-shaped scar over an eye. With a smile that was half sneer, as I felt a wave of nostalgia creep over me. With a small shake of my head as I started to walk towards my friend's wondering why just how much tonight would be a coincidence.

As I neared, the blonde stopped talking and nodded in my direction, causing the pink-headed guy turn towards me. Green eyes meeting my red as a goofy grin spread across that even goofier face as the pinkie spoke, "Hey Man, YOUR chick is like the most awesome chick ever!"

Those words caused me to slow to a stop as I stared at him, just as the blond punched him hard in the shoulder speaking up, "DAMMIT Natsu, your sorry ass can't keep a secret huh. Somethings never change."

A look of chagrin crossing Natsu's face as he rubbed the back of his head, blushing at his own idiocy. "Can't help being myself Laxus. But you gotta admit it was a shock getting that cal outta nowhere... for this, from a chick on his phone." Natsu muttered, causing Laxus to laugh as he caught the mixed look of shock, confusion, and amusement cross my face.

The pieces began to fall into the place, as her actions for the past few days finally formed a perfect picture. It still made me reel that I had a woman as amazing as my blonde haired, brown eyed babe as my girlfriend. That and she was incapable of being secretive or lying in any shape or form. All her thoughts and emotions were worn for all to see on her sleeve.

Letting out a rather low chuckle at having pretended to not notice her sneaking around. Not even bothering to hide the smile on my face as I stopped next to them and thrust my fist out, getting it bumped by both of them before we elbowed each other in the ribs. It as good to see them and it made me wonder if the rest of our old biker gang 'Dragon Slayers' would be coming as well.

Opening my mouth to ask if they knew if the others would become, my question was answered when a voice that I was hoping might not show spoke up, "Yo guys. It's been a long time. Hope we aren't too late. Right Rogue?"

The hooded look that flickered deep in Laxus' eyes, let me know that I didn't quite hide my dislike of the man. Quickly masking any negativity, since this was something my bunny girl had done for me, and the first time in five years that I had seen any of them. So turning slowly to see the duo of our group, I gave a nod to Sting and Rogue. Both had finally grown into themselves, making a genuine smile cross my face.

My mind instantly pulling the way I had met Rogue, and eventually his fraternal twin brother Sting all those years ago. It had been a really shitty day, the rain had been pouring down. So heavy that there were only about two feet of visibility. No one, myself included, should have been out driving in that weather. But it was my saving grace whenever I was angry and fighting with my old man. Thought someone above had guided me as I drove at high speeds, kneeling through the corners, feeling the wet pavement, cold and hard through my leather chaps.

After taking countless corners, lightning rents the sky, giving me a damned good view of the road ahead. There was a rather scrawny body huddled under a tree that was smoking. A sense of urgency and panic welled up inside of me, as I began to downshift through the gears. Slowly coming to a stop, before just jumping off my bike. Letting it fall to the ground with a loud scraping of metal, as I ran towards the huddled figure, already tearing my jacket from my body.

Calling out to the person, only to see a pair of red eyes look up at me with a mix of fear and hate in them, from under shaggy and unkempt hair... A look I knew too well, for I had worn it often in my life. The boy shifted and thrust his arms out as if trying to protect something while giving me a low feral growl. From there it was all up to the hill with Rogue and then his older brother Sting. Both generally good kids that I took it under my wing. Both learned to love the bike and the freedom it gave them. Leading them to join the same biker gang as me.

"Keh! Not long enough for you to not still be wet behind the years you loud mouth opey!" I barked at Sting who just laughed in his obnoxious manner before a small cough was heard from behind the duo.

It was a cough I was rather familiar with and gave me a pause as a petite, blue-haired woman stepped into view. "Now, now Gaj-chin, play nice or I will put you in a choke hold," she said with a small smile on her face.

As I looked over the only female to ever make it into the 'Dragon Slayers', it dawned on me slowly that she wasn't just still short and petite, but rather round in the middle. I felt my jaw go slack as stared at Wendy Dreyar, who just stared back with dark blue eyes full of mirth and humor. So outta touch with my gang over the years since we went our ways, that seeing her in front of me and very pregnant left me utterly speechless. All I could do was watch as she half shuffled and half waddled towards me, then past me with a soft pat on my arm. Before calling to her older brother Laxus in greeting.

"Well DAMN! The blue pixie is pregnant. Who's the daddy?" I said in slight disbelief, as Rogue coughed and turned a dark shade of red. While Sting just pouted prettily.

Arching an eyebrow about to throw some shit his way when Natsu spoke up, "Hey, enough with the mushy crap, let us play some pool. I mean who knows when we will get this chance to get together again and hang out. Even if someone did instigate this as a surprise for others." His voice teasing, while smartly not giving anything away.

From there the night took off as we all caught up, my personal life carefully talked around. Since everyone recalled why we separated those years ago. With me occasionally checking my cell phone for a text from my bunny girl. A happy feeling spreading through me at what she had accomplished, where my pride refused to let me all these years. So after our ninth round of pool, the score of Wendy in the lead with four wins, then me and Natsu tied at two each and Rogue next with one and Laxus and Sting pulling up the rear with none, buying the rounds.

It didn't take long for Rogue to notice that I was checking my phone before he asked me what was up. "Just waiting for the text from Lucy. She said I was to go out to Fairy Tail and have a night to myself. When I gave her complaint, she said she would send me a 'selfie' of herself. If she went this far to make me happy, I am eager as shit to get that selfie." was all I replied.

The small smile on his face, as true joy echoed in his eyes in understanding as he let his gaze drift to Wendy as she awkwardly as she aligned her shot and missed hissing and cussing like a sailor, before righting herself and tossing the pool que at me. "Your shot metal head." was her irritated quip.

Shooting a quick glance at my phone, then at Rogue who just nodded. "Thank You!" was all I said in a quiet voice as I saw Sting coming out the way with drinks, before going to take my shot.

I was pretty confident that I would soon be scoring my third win as I angled the que and pulled my arm back to take the shoot. Of course, my phone would go off, just as start the shot, que in motion hitting the que ball. The bar was filled with Adam Lambert's 'Runnin', telling me it was Lucy, my bunny girl finally sending me the 'selfie' she promised.

Standing up as I heard the que ball clack against the 7, putting it into the pocket, as I turned quickly. My mind registering that the screen wasn't locked. Horror in my eyes as I saw Sting snatch up my phone and let out a low whistle. "HOLY SHIT, Gajeel... Who the hell is the curvaceous blonde that is sending you a three-quarters naked picture!? And how the hell can I get her num-OMPH!"

He was cut off by Wendy shoving her elbow into his solar plexus and driving it up towards his heart. "YOU ass Sting. Don't be going through other peoples phones. And that isn't none of your business.. since that shit is what caused problems a while ago." her voice a low deadly hiss, that sent shivers down my back.

Tossing the que on the table and taking three large steps to cover the distance to snag my phone from his grasp. Not caring that he was having a very hard time breathing. His words making me wonder just what the hell Lucy had sent as her 'selfie'. Darting a quick look at Rogue then back to Wendy, both who were red and conspicuously avoided my gaze, had me rapidly tapping the screen to light it up.

What I saw about gave me a nosebleed. There is the text was the 'selfie' Lucy had promised me. She was wearing nothing but my old, worn and broken in riding chaps and nothing else. Her body angled just right as she used the full-length mirror I had posted on our closet door. Showing ample and tasteful side boob, while the smooth arc of her back led down to where the chaps rested on the generous but soft swell of her ample hips, to show off her bare ass and long, long toned legs.

All of a sudden my jeans felt a bit tighter, as I continued to stare dumbfounded. My mind in a shocked haze, that Laxus' voice pulled me from as he spoke up from directly behind me. "Sting, it was Gajeels 'woman' that set this up. He has been blessed with a very special lady. And heaven help me, if you screw up this relationship for him this time... Not that you could, you will no longer have anything to do with us. All of us, except Gajeel, agreed to this before we agreed to tell you about this get-together. That includes Rogue."

It wasn't often that Laxus spoke in an authoritative manner. But when he did, you listened to him. Hell, it was the same with Wendy when she spoke low and dangerous like she did. Through all of it, I felt my face grow with heat and become sheepish at what they were saying. Mentally I sent my gratefulness to them, as Sting hung his head and apologized on the spot. Letting me and the others know that wasn't his intention.

"Eh, if you mean it, then lift your head. Like Laxus said, there is no way in hell, even if you kidnapped her and survived her wrath, would you be able to take Bunny Girl from me. She stalked my ass and made me date her. But this wasn't a picture I was expecting as a 'selfie' from her. So dream on little man, cause she is too much to handle." I said, pride showing clearly in my voice along with my normal cockiness.

After a few seconds of silence, I rose an eyebrow and spoke again. Since I had all eyes in the bar boring into me... "Well I will buy you a drink at some point and we can talk all this drama out. But right now, I have to go win this game of pool. 'We' don't want a 'girl' let alone a pregnant one to beat us at a man's game right?"

That broke the sudden tension and awkwardness as I jumped back to avoid a right punch to the rib cage from Wendy who was glaring in anger and laughing at the same time. This night was perfect in all ways. And thanks to the 'selfie' I knew I would have an unforgettable night once I got home. So tapping "I Love you. See you in two hours, be wearing those chaps when I get home." before going to the pool table to win my game.


	2. Glasses

_Alright, peoples, I know it has been a while since I have posted anything on my profile. But what better way to stimulate my creative talent then to do Ga-Lu Week... I am going to do this like I did last year, each day is done from either the P.O.V of either Gajeel of Lucy. And this year I am starting off with the man himself. So since these are not beta'd at all by my amazing Beta LeosLady4ever (GO CHECK HER OUT! And NICOLE4211! Please enjoy, leave constructive criticism... Any and all Flamer's will be dealt with accordingly not just by me (And my pregnancy hormones) but other writers. WE will find you and make you sorry! :p_

* * *

 

 

It's not every day that someone gets that feeling that they are being watched. But in my case, it has been every day this whole damned week. And I was starting to feel rather paranoid, since every time I looked up to see who was doing it. There was no one that was doing it. Causing me to start to feel rather insecure about where I was at.

Finally getting fed up with it, I stood up swiftly from my stool at the bar, startling MiraJane whom I just smiled at as I spoke. "Well, I am done for the day. So I am going to go home early okay. Please let the others know when they get back Mira!"

Giving a slight tilt to my head as she just nodded her ascent, I gathered up my stuff. Shoving it haphazardly into my tote bag. As I turned to leave the guild, I gave the guild one more once over, trying to figure out who would be staring at me so intently. As well as why they would even want to stare at someone like me. It was obvious that I had no sex appeal since no matter what I tried, I failed short. Especially with my teammate Natsu for whom I had a huge crush, at least until Lisanna had come back.

Suppressing a small shudder as that gaze returned to my back as I tried to walk calmly from the guild. While being pretty sure that my stiffness of body showed even though I tried to look as natural as possible. The thought of getting to my apartment safely and quickly foremost in my mind. So the moment I was out of the swinging doors and halfway down the hill, I took off at a full run home. Where it seemed that was the only place I could feel safe and comfortable.

Another week had come and gone, and the feeling of being watched only kept getting worse. My paranoia was mounting, that at some point I had started to jump at the slightest sound or even movement behind me. Earning me glances and soft whispers, when all I did was just brush it off. Knowing it was worrying my teammates and guildmates alike. Though they never pushed to make me say what was causing me to be so twitchy.

Which had brought me to be hiding in the dark recesses of the guild's impressive library? That with the destruction of the guild once, survived as if to mock any and all. That knowledge will persevere. That gave me the ability to put a small smile on my lips as I curled up on the floor in the back hidden between to ancient bookshelves. My glasses on my face as I lifted the tome to rest on my knees to speed read, before going home.

Letting out a small sigh as I began to become absorbed into the tome. The information it contained would be invaluable on the next mission. As well as some more knowledge on the golden zodiac keys. Something that I would never ever get enough information on. Each page I read through, absorbing as only a child could with something new and interesting, I lost track of time altogether. So when the faint shuffling of feet coming towards my hiding spot brought me out of the book, body instantly tensing in alertness. As I curled up as tiny as I could, trying to shrink behind the tome as if to not be seen.

The footsteps came to a stop near me, and a voice I didn't expect to hear spoke four simple words. "I am sorry."

Lifting my head up to look at my usually silent, withdrawn guildmate. My brown eyes meeting his crimson ones, as I replied. "Whatever for Gajeel?"

Seeing the blush creep across his face, as he looked suddenly sheepish like a child being caught in the act of doing something naughty, before he looked at me seriously replying, "For obviously making you so damned paranoid Bunny Girl. It wasn't my intent to make you scared shitless about every damned thing."

His voice had been gruff, even a bit irritated in his typical manner, though it was just as sincere as it was when he'd apologized to Levy and her team. Blinking a few times as his words sunk into my little blond head, only to have my jaw drop open and work as nothing wanted to come out. Finally, when he looked like he was getting pissed off, I closed it taking a deep breath to collect myself.

"You... You mean the person who has been staring hard enough to bore flipping holes into my back were you? WHATEVER FORE GAJEEL REDFOX!?" I said, practically screeching in a hysterical manner at the end.

Seeing him visibly wince at my voice octave level, I had the decency to blush and mutter a soft 'sorry', before he audibly swallowed and gave his answer. "Cause your too damned sexy for your own good, when you wear those glasses. That geeky look becomes you and highlights your face in a whole other manner. I...I am highly attracted to you when you do..."

Clenching my jaw so I didn't let it go slack and hang open once more. Finally just choosing to let out a sigh, as I looked up at him, letting my confusion and shock show on my face while letting my eyes ask him to elaborate more to me. Which he picked up on and seemed to think carefully about how to put his next words.

"To tell you the truth, it bothered me. But the more I saw you in those damnable glasses, the more I couldn't help but stare at you Bunny Girl...no...Lucy. Your face becomes so intent on what you're reading or writing while wearing them. That normal disarming smile is gone and a whole other woman appears. And it makes me want to go over to you and slip them off and thread my hands through you blond hair to see if she would just vanish." his voice going very quiet, with unmistakable heat in it.

A blush creeping across my cheeks at his words, along with a flood of emotion washing through me. Since I have harbored my own feelings about him as well. So I felt the small impish smile curving my lips as I gave a retort. "Really, you are that curious? Well, then how about I make you a deal. Come by my … apartment tonight and you can try your theory. I have more research to do for an upcoming mission. That is if you man enough to take this challenge."

The look on his face was priceless, as it caught him completely off guard. Making me feel a bit warm and confident inside. While worried he might get mad at my challenge, and tell me off. Cause the only thing that had kept me from confessing what that I thought he cared for Levy in an intimate manner. Even if she assured me he didn't see her that way.

So I was left shell-shocked when he spoke a simple sentence. "Fine Lucy, leave the door unlocked, I will show up at random." A teasing tone to his voice, a devilish smile on his lips and a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Feeling a sweet heat spread in my belly, as I watched him turn and walk away. Lifting his hand and waving bye to me. All I could do was sit and stare, while I waited for my body to calm down. Cause I was sure if I stood, my legs would be jello due to his parting look.


	3. AU (Alternate Universe)

_Alright, peoples, I know it has been a while since I have posted anything on my profile. But what better way to stimulate my creative talent then to do Ga-Lu Week... I am going to do this like I did last year, each day is done from either the P.O.V of either Gajeel of Lucy. And this year I am starting off with the man himself. So since these are not beta'd at all by my amazing Beta LeosLady4ever (GO CHECK HER OUT! And NICOLE4211! Please enjoy, leave constructive criticism... Any and all Flamer's will be dealt with accordingly not just by me, (And my pregnancy hormones) but other writers. WE will find you and make you sorry! :p_

* * *

 

 

It had been like any other normal day of school at Fair Tail High. Me doing my normal bumming around until my best friend called out to me. Looking around my locker door, catching a glint of anger in his eyes, let me know what had happened. Curious as to what it could be, I closed my locker, giving them the full attention I knew they'd want.

"So what got your panties in bunch Laxus." I groused as they stopped in front of me with a huff of annoyance.

Giving me a withering glare, before speaking in hush tones, "Why didn't... No how the hell did it happen Gajeel."

Not sure what Laxus was talking I blinked a few times. Trying to see if I could recall anything that might have set them off. When nothing came to mind, I just lifted a hand and scratched at my shaggy and unkempt black hair. Giving a non-committal shrug of my shoulders, before going to open my locker again. Only to have Laxus place his hand on it and slam it shut once more.

Looking up into those orange eyes, my own red narrowing dangerously. "Look I have no clue about what you are going about. So why don't you tell me." I hissed as my hands curled and uncurled into a fist.

At my reaction, Laxus stepped back with a frown. "Dude, keep your calm. And I don't know how you cannot know... Since the rumor is about you. So how is it that you one of the least popular people of school ended up..." only to be cut off as a loud collective gasp was heard from behind.

Tilting my head around Laxus to see what it was, I felt a small bit of heat creep to my cheeks. Causing me to pull back around and hastily open my locker, burying my face into its depths. While Laxus was left to just watch. Not caring if Laxus saw my reactions, as it suddenly dawned on me what was being asked just seconds ago. It was something I wasn't ready to talk about.

Giving a quick side glance up at my friend, I grabbed my book bag, now stuffed with all the things I would need for my homework. Ready to make a break for it, when I felt Laxus' hand clamp down on my shoulder. Making me groan in irritation and frustration, as I shot a death glare up at them. Catching the hardened look in their eyes.

"So I am gonna ask once more, before the entourage gets here, Gajeel. How the hell did you one of the schools least popular people end up getting with the most popular person in school? SPILL or I yell it to the everyone in the hallway. It is but a small rumor that very few heard, and so far I have put under wraps." The words very clear and very threatening, getting through to my thick skull.

Knowing it would be better to admit defeat I let my shoulders slump. "Fine, if you keep your big mouth shut and tell no one. Especially you are significant other. I was failing a few classes a few months ago, as you know. So I had to make a choice, have my failing grades reported or have them assign a tutor to me. And well, it was that particular person who was given the task of helping to bring my grades up... One thing turned literally into another before either of us knew it." I mumbled in a rather dejectedly.

The look on Laxus' face was priceless, and while I would normally laugh at this dumbfounded expression, but this time I choose not to. "Hell Gajeel, I can understand. But I am your best friend next to Lily. And I am sure right now that you haven't even told Lily... You don't that the last name Panther isn't just a name, but rather an apt description right?" was all that Laxus whispered in the silence.

We looked at each other for a long while, neither saying anything. The years of friendship allowing us to silently communicate. After a few seconds, the cacophony from the other students got progressively louder. Telling me that they were almost upon us, meaning that my escape was no longer possible. Since that person had wanted for a while to let the whole school know about our status. Meaning hell would be unleashed, and while normally I would have loved it, the drama that would be rained down on me... us... would be damn near unbearable.

Swallowing as I looked at the blond god, that seemed to gracefully float towards Laxus' and mines location. Those doe brown eyes finding my own crimson and locking on, with that warm, inviting and very intoxicating smile I had come to cherish. Only to once more feel heat flush my face, as I let my gaze shift away. Making me feel even more stupid since I was normally the easily embarrassed or shy type, but that blond haired and browned eyed person had that effect.

Forcing my face to go neutral and blank, to betray nothing, I lifted my head only to hear the doors to the front of the school slam open, the gasp and collective whispers of my fathers name, before his deep bellowing voice called out, "WOULD THE YOUNG MAN WHO STOLE MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTERS HEART SPEAK UP, SO I CAN RIP THEM APART!"

Silence echoed throughout the halls as all eyes from both student body and staff focused on me, making me wish I was thirty feet underground. My father was in a sense a Legend Heavy Metal Guitarist for his own band. My luck being born and raised by him landed me at this school as a favor to the Principal Makrov Dreyar, Laxus grandfather. But there was one thing would make my dad lose his cool, and that was me his precious, little girl. Raising my gaze to meet his own red gaze, before swallowing nervously.

There was a soft, polite and cultured cough, that drew all attention, except for mine, as a deep, melodic voice spoke up. "That Sir Redfox would be me. Lucy Heartphillia. It is an honor to see and talk to you again."

And those words set off everyone, like a spark to dry grass. My personal life was now the talk of the school. Hell hath descended upon us, and the fun just began. So with a laugh at the Irony of it all, I took a few steps away from my locker, stood up on tiptoes and kissed Lucy's cheek, before looking at my father. Letting him know that this was a non-negotiable thing. Earning me, or rather us a hearty laugh of acknowledgment.

Well, I hope you all enjoyed this little blurb for the A.U. I decided what better way to express it then switch everyone's gender.

Love Ya all for reading to the end... Next one is well... NOT SURE, haven't written it.


	4. Rules

_Alright, people, I know it has been a while since I have posted anything on my profile. But what better way to stimulate my creative talent then to do Ga-Lu Week... I am going to do this like I did last year, each day is done from either the P.O.V of either Gajeel of Lucy. And this year I am starting off with the man himself. So since these are not beta'd at all by my amazing Beta LeosLady4ever (GO CHECK HER OUT! And NICOLE4211! Please enjoy, leave constructive criticism... Any and all Flamer's will be dealt with accordingly not just by me, (And my pregnancy hormones) but other writers. WE will find you and make you sorry! :p_

* * *

 

 

"That's it! I have had it Gajeel Redfox. IF this relationship is to work, there are going to be some rules. Starting right now!" I said, my voice a mix between soft and sweet, yet hard and bitter.

Leveling my most serious gaze at the man I was rather irritated with at the moment. Who just sat on my couch, legs spread and lounging as if he owned the damn thing. Making me feel the start of a tic under my right eye. No matter how much I loved this man, he was rather bossy, rude and a bit messy. The first two I could tolerate, but the last one, no not at all. Especially in my own damned apartment.

When no forthcoming answer was given, I let a small chilling smile crept across my face. "Oh, yes there are gonna be rules, punishments for when you break them and of course rewards for when you obey them for a period of time," I said my voice warming with dark delight.

The tone of my voice finally getting his attention, as he jerked himself away from the television to look at me. His red eyes flashing as he became wary, making me think of how sexy he was with that particular look on face. Thought it only served to make me smile wider as I low dark chuckle escape my lips.

In a flash, Gajeel had jumped up from the couch and stood to stare at me, before speaking. "What the hell you getting on about Bunny Girl. There is no problem with our relationship at all, so there is no need for rules, let alone punishments and rewards. So pull your panties from that perfectly rounded ass."

Narrowing my eyes further at him as I felt my teeth start to ground against each other. While he sounded sexy as hell, the look he was giving me, on top of the words he spoke. They only further incensed me. Pursing my lips into a thin line as I drew my hands up to sit on my hips. Already my little brain was in overdrive.

With a step towards him, I took in a deep breath, intentionally drawing his attention to my chest. "OH really! You're only partially correct my dear little iron knight. But there is a problem, one that is becoming rather bigger every time you come over to 'my' apartment. The sooner it is fixed the happier we can both be." I said my voice dropping a few octaves, drawing his gaze back up to my eyes.

By far the look in his eyes was showing his intelligence that he seemed eager to hide. But when he shook his head no, before speaking, it became clear I would have to spell it out. With a small huff, I spoke once more, making my words very frank and to the point, "Since you're unable to figure it out, I will tell you. Every time you come over to my home sweetie, you leave a complete mess in your wake. I warned you from the outset Gajeel Redfox to be with me, is to respect my personal living space. And I am a very 'clean' person."

Watching carefully for his reaction, I was satisfied when he went from mystified to understanding dawning on his features. A flicker of shame crossing his features as his ruby-colored eyes darted around my living area. Once they returned to me, I saw him put up that mask h distanced himself from everyone. It was one of the ways he was able to think while appearing normal to everyone.

It as a few seconds before he spoke in a slow careful manner, "So you are saying you're not happy with me making a mess then leaving. Fine I get that, just like you know not to clean my house when you come over. Hence the reason we meet here more often than not. Fine, so what are these rules, and the following punishments and rewards. Thought I am more interested in the 'rewards' part of this whole thing Bunny Girl."

His voice coming out in a low deep rumble that made my core coil and my knees feel weak. So taking a slow deep breath to keep my body under control before taking a few steps so I was now standing on the other side of the coffee table, blocking his view of the television. Giving a warm, happy and very amused smile before pulling a piece of paper I had hidden behind my back.

The look on Gajeels faces as I produced that rolled up piece of paper was priceless. Flicking my wrist I unfurled it as I started to speak. "Well the rules are simple and there is only four of them." The smile on my face spoke volumes at his captured attention on the piece of paper.

Giving a small nod of my head as I lifted the paper up, making sure his eyes were trained on it. Before lifting my free hand and pointed to the first on the list. Then in a calm voice, I started to read them off.

"The First rule is this: Pick up after yourself. It isn't that hard, just pick up your dishes and trash, take it to the kitchen."

Stopping after I finished speaking, to look at Gajeel. Making sure he was listening and following me. When I got a raised eyebrow and a wave of his hand to continue, I did so without hesitation.

"The Second rule is this: Don't leave my toilet seat up. It is a pain in the backside after you leave, and I wake up in the night and fall into the darned thing. Let me tell you it is nasty, and those early morning showers are drying out the skin you so love to caress and call soft."

My words were bitten out with barely concealed irritation. Earning me a leery look from Gajeel as a bit of red crept across his cheeks. Which made it really hard for me to stay irritated. Especially when he subconsciously showed this side of him. Aside that only a handful of people were allowed to see. So with a small shake, I continued to read off the rules.

"If you stay the night, no throwing your clothes all over the house. So please do it in the bedroom... of course there is a small exception to this. Which is when we are rather engaged upon arrival at the apartment."

Feeling a small flush of heat coat my cheeks. But the small 'ki ki ki' laugh that came from him was worth it. Since my natural reaction to things that were to be embarrassed to things like that, since I was raised a 'proper' lady for the most part of my young life. So after a few seconds of that, I finally got calmed down enough to speak once more.

"The fourth and last rule Gajeel is this: Don't show up randomly to the apartment, coming in through the window and eat all the damned food in my fridge. I had that problem with Natsu for years, and I never got into a serious relationship with him. BUT you I expect better out of. I have made a spare key to my apartment for you. Just let me know beforehand you plan to be here. Sans eating all my food of course."

The look that was on his face at the last rule went from acceptance to borderline rage at the mention of Natsu and his past antics. Since it took Gajeel making it clear that Natsu wouldn't ever be welcome in my place again if he did that anymore. Anything else said beyond that wasn't mentioned to me, but I had received a polite, formal apology from him, in front of the guild no less.

The silence began to build in the room, as I waited for him to speak. After a time he eventually did. "OK, I get the rules. But I will say this only once Lucy, never ever compare me to another man, not even inadvertently. So now what are these punishments and rewards...the latter I would like first. But feel you won't give that."

Smiling softly at him, nodding my head at his words, feeling bad that I had compared him to Natsu. "Well for punishments they are simple. If you don't do the first one, You have to do all the dirty dishes and take out the trash for three days in a row. And under my supervision, so it is done correctly. The second rules punishment is you have to use a new toothbrush and clean my toilet, sink and bathtub tiles to shiny perfection, of course once more under my supervision to my expectations."

Giving a small pause to watch him absorb all this. I was rewarded with a look of surprise and a nod to continue. Taking a deep breath for the last two rules before I spoke once more, "For the third well, you have to help me do all the laundry in the apartment, that means to wash, fold and put away. Not too hard since I would be guilty as well. The last one, you are banned from my apartment for a whole week." My voice calm yet so serious as I let my brown gaze bore into his.

I swallowed a bit nervously, as I watched his face. If I had thought that there was barely concealed rage before, it was simmering dangerously close to the surface now. The last bit was harsh, but it was the truth. He knew that with my team, that Jewels were hard to come by for me. And that was why I put that kind of rule there, since if he ate all my food I wouldn't have much to continuously buy food.

Seeing him calm down, means I must have shown my fear clearly. Because he took a deep breath before talking to me. "FINE! I understand the punishments and they are fair enough, more so since you are helping on at least one of them. But the last I want to change that time limit. You can't keep me from you for a whole week woman. I say three days tops."

Closing my eyes as I took a few deep calming and very relieve breaths. But snapped them open the moment he wanted to negotiate with me. Giving a small shake of my head before speaking. "No, it is a non-negotiable thing. I said my apartment for a week. I didn't say that you had to stay away from me, just my home. At the guild, our regular meeting place in the park, or hell a mission or two you can see me. But not my home is all I am saying, hell I could stay a day or two at your place."

The look of comprehension dawning across his chiseled features made me want to hug him tightly. Refraining from doing so, I waited patiently for him to gather it all in, before going on with my spiel. When all he did was lean back, tossing arms across the back of my couch, lounging with a shit eating grin on his face. Causing me to raise my eyebrow at him in silent question.

"I can deal with that then Bunny Girl. Now before I agree to any of this, tell me about those rewards. Hopefully, they are worth it all. GHI HI HI!" he said, ending in unique trademark laugh.

Rolling my eyes dramatically at him, I decided to get it over with. "Oh, all right! I guess I can tell you all about those. The first reward is easy, you get a specialty baked cake with Iron, copper and Silver shavings in it for each week you go without leaving a mess. The second reward is getting to take a shower or bath with me and washing my body at your leisure." I decided to stop right there.

Carefully watching his reaction, as his jaw slowly opened until he was completely slack-jawed. His eyes starting to bug out of his face before he started to lean forward a rather attentive look, that was boarder line predator. Once more causing heat to fill my stomach with a tight warm pressure. Licking my lips I took a few deep breaths. Forcing my body to calm its self.

Once I felt calm enough, I looked at Gajeel who was watching me such delight that I almost felt nervous. "For the third rules reward when you follow it for a week like the others, you will get one private...lap dance... I said it in a bit of a whisper since it had been something he had asked of me before when we first started to date."

Cutting myself off as a small growl, before speaking up, "What was that, I didn't quite catch it, even with my enhanced hearing there Bunny Girl. Please, pretty please repeat that little bit after private again." His eyes clearly told me he had heard what I had said.

Pressing my lips together, I just shook my head no over and over again, till I felt a bit light headed. My gaze connecting once more with his. "You are not getting out of this, you have been point and fact clear. Now, don't you suddenly not speak clearly."

His tone was clearly teasing, but the look on his face had gone calm, and almost neutral, telling me he was dead serious. So swallowing my pride, and spoke, "Lapdance... OK, I will give you a private Lap Dance.. .like you once asked." I squeezed my eyes shut at this. Feeling heat suffuse not just my face, but my whole darned body.

While I was still dealing with all my crazed emotions, I temporarily forgot to tell him the last reward. A polite cough brought me still flushed with a bit of embarrassment see him smiling and looking expectant. Knowing instantly what he wanted from me, I just stared at him feeling more blood rush to my head.

"OK if you liked that one, then you will love this one, but.. it comes with the stipulation that you are able to do all four of the rules for at least twenty-eight days. Which is what it takes to break and make a new habit. Is this amenable to you?" I said my voice coming out in a half-broken pitch.

When all he did was nod his head yes, before staring at me, his tongue coming out to lick his bottom lip. I felt my mouth go dry as I started to speak. "IF you can do that, I will be your slave and do whatever you want for a whole week. BUT that is only you can go a full twenty-eight day without a mess up in between."

After I finished speaking, I watched him stand up, like a cat uncurling its body. That lethal and predatory grace he had, coupled with the feral look in his eyes. As he made his way to stand by me on my side of the coffee table. All I could do was watch him with my eyes. He came to a stop right next to me, his hand reaching out to the piece of paper in it, lightly yanking it from my partially limp grasp.

Blinking before letting out a small gasp, I just continued to watch him. He lifted the piece of paper up, reading over it. A small pout in those lips that made me want to reach up and trace them with my fingertips. Then in a swift movement, he bent over the coffee table and picked up one the random pens I had lying around my apartment and scribbled on the piece of paper.

Once he was done, I watched as he stood up and thrust the paper back at me. "There it is signed so this is a legal agreement between us Bunny Girl. If I am able to complete all of the Rules and not screw up, then I get those rewards... AND I want those Rewards for those Rules you set me." he whispered before giving a soft laugh.

Now it was my turn to feel my jaw go slack. Unable to tear my eyes away from him, as he begins to pick up his dishes and trash, before heading into my kitchen to do as the rules stipulated. Making me feel that for once, 'Rules' were going to bite me in my ass.


	5. Cosplay

_Alright, people, I know it has been a while since I have posted anything on my profile. But what better way to stimulate my creative talent then to do Ga-Lu Week... I am going to do this like I did last year, each day is done from either the P.O.V of either Gajeel of Lucy. And this year I am starting off with the man himself. So since these are not beta'd at all by my amazing Beta LeosLady4ever (GO CHECK HER OUT! And NICOLE4211! Please enjoy, leave constructive criticism... Any and all Flamer's will be dealt with accordingly not just by me, (And my pregnancy hormones) but other writers. WE will find you and make you sorry! :p_

* * *

 

 

I stood there staring at myself in the mirror. Mentally kicking myself in the butt for opening my mouth. There was a time and place to say stuff, but for some reason, I had chosen wrongly to speak up. Especially when it was a girls night in the damned guild. Now I felt utterly ridiculous for what I had to do to make it up to one particular woman.

Thought it hadn't been my intention to upset her and make her snap and cry. But the fact that she had said something, putting her self out in the open like that, the comment just slipped from my lips. She was an amazing person who just kept on persevering no matter what. I had learned it the hard way that she wasn't some rich girl, running away to pretend to be a wizard. No, she was the real deal and tougher then Metalicana's hide.

Hell, I didn't just respect the woman, I even admired her to some degree or another. I had seen exactly what she was capable of several times. And not once did she hide behind her celestial keys. Instead, she treated them like she did her guild members. As precious family members that she would give her life at moments notice to keep them alive. She had a grasp on how her magic worked, trusted her celestial companions to do as they needed while she backed them up long range with a whip.

A weapon that required a lot of concentration and skill to use. I had seen others attempt to use a whip, and have it backfire on them. Not only hurting and scaring them but others around. She made it look like a beautiful fluid art form, the way she maneuvered not only the weapon but herself. Always keeping in motion, while staying in the area of her summoning for the Celestial Spirits. Truly a woman who is as smart as she was good looking.

So take one more look in the mirror and pulling a rather nasty face at my appearance in the mirror. Shaking my head, as I sucked up my pride, just in time to hear a loud knock on the door to the guild infirmary. Giving a small groan of humiliation as I made my way over to open it. To reveal Erza, the scarlet Titania there. Her dark brown gaze sweeping over me, making me feel slightly dirty as a cold smile that bordered on cruel.

In the next instant, she turned, walking away. Already I knew I had to follow her, and hurriedly did so, mostly out of fear of her beating me senseless if I didn't do so. The walk down the hallway leading back to the main part of the guild, felt like forever, yet was the shortest walk I had ever done, as it came into view. Showing me all of the Fairy Tails women and a few male stragglers. One which was the guild leader, Makrov Dreyar. And he helps cement my fate this night.

Soon enough there were catcalls aplenty as Erza led me to the stage, where a stool and microphone sat in the middle. A familiar site for me to see, but this time it wasn't me sitting upon the stool, guitar in hand to sing in my white suit. No there was Lucy, or Bunny Girl, as I had termed her. Wearing my white suit and hat, her curves filling it out in a way that I would have never thought possible. Causing me to become very conscious of my lower body's reaction.

Which wasn't a good thing in my current outfit? The loud catcalls making me feel very self-aware, and wonder if Lucy felt like this. My thoughts came to a halt as Erza stopped in front of the steps leading up to the stage. Swallowing as I started the short climb up the stairs, the girl's remarks getting lewder and lewder, making me wonder if Cana hadn't taught them all some of the more vulgar ones I was heard. Taking a quick peek over my shoulder at Erza, she had a faint blush on her cheeks.

Unsure of whether it was what some of the girls were calling out, or my outfit and the view she was getting. But the moment she noticed me looking, her eyes became so cold, and merciless, I practically ran, while not running to stand next to Lucy. While the urge to pick at the back of the costume as it tried to crawl up my butt.

Once I was standing by Lucy, she looked at me, a faint blush on her cheeks, and dusting the tips of her ears. "Ready for this big boy!?" she asked in a soft whisper so no one could hear.

All I could do was a give a small nod of my head, as she strummed the first notes of Led Zepplin'sStairwayay to heaven' making me blink before she sang the first words. Stunned for a few seconds as I started to snap my fingers and sway back and forth in the same costume that I made her wear. The bunny costume that I had used to dub her Bunny Girl. Yup this was the last time that I stuck around on a Woman's night at Fairy Tail and opened my mouth to swallow my whole leg. But at least I was getting to see Lucy look utterly sexy in my suit, singing a great song with that adorable blush on her cheeks and ear tips.

My humiliation was something I could accept for what I was getting right now! Worst luck ever, but still best moment for me.


	6. On the Job

_Alright, people, I know it has been a while since I have posted anything on my profile. But what better way to stimulate my creative talent then to do Ga-Lu Week... I am going to do this like I did last year, each day is done from either the P.O.V of either Gajeel of Lucy. And this year I am starting off with the man himself. So since these are not beta'd at all by my amazing Beta LeosLady4ever (GO CHECK HER OUT! And NICOLE4211! Please enjoy, leave constructive criticism... Any and all Flamer's will be dealt with accordingly not just by me, (And my pregnancy hormones) but other writers. WE will find you and make you sorry! :p_

_Okay, side blurb. This story is a redo of a Chapter from Hapi Mari By Maki Enjouji. It is a really cute Manga, that I would recommend to anyone who wants to read it. This is from Manga 8 Chapter 31. Done of course for GaLu week. No gender switching except for the secretary, who has gone from male to female except for Panther Lily, to keep it as canon as possible. Thank you and please enjoy!_

* * *

 

"Gajeel why don't you use the Taxi instead of the car today. In your current state, you might get into an accident." Lucy said, he brown eyes full of worry as she watched Gajeel.

Standing up, face tired and partially blank, blinked before responding. "It's fine. I will be okay."

With those words he left, leaving me to clean up breakfast and feel very apprehensive. So chewing my bottom lip I went about my normal routine, taking my time since I didn't have work at I-Max studios today. But the whole time, there was a dropping sensation in the pit of my stomach telling me that something was gonna happen.

A few hours later, that feeling was confirmed. "Mrs. Redfox, are you home right now?" A familiar voice spoke through the speaker on my phone.

Swallowing nervously before softly saying "Lily-San. Yes, I am home right now. Why?"

"I'm sorry, but could you come down the entrance of the mansion?" Was all Lily said before hanging up.

Panic washed over me, as my mind kept asking 'what had happened' as I darted out of our apartment floor. Becoming increasingly impatient with the elevator that seemed to take forever. But the moment the doors opened to reveal the lobby, there was Panther Lily and another executive from Fairy Tail Incorporated, holding up Gajeel.

As I dashed over to them, Lily looked at me, worry on her delicate brow as she spoke, "I don't really know what happened. But we had a Business Reception for another company. It could have been the alcohol that made him ill or the piling up of stress. But he passed out cold. So I immediately brought him home to you, Mrs. Redfox."

"Thank you, Lily, let's take him up to the apartment and get him on the couch to rest." Was all I managed to say, as I left my gaze to linger on my husband.

It was a few hours later before he woke up. And that was when things had gone south. I had asked Lily to cancel all his appointments for the morning. Knowing that he needed to sleep and regain some of his strength and health. Since he was pushing himself to accomplish his current goal. One we both knew would be very hard and take him away from me a lot more. But then the best things in life were not ever easy.

So as I came back into the living room, Lily was telling him that she had canceled his appointments, his explosive reaction had caused both of us to stop in stunned silence. Never once had I heard him rip into Lily like that since Lily had known Gajeel since he was ten years old. Feeling bad that she was getting yelled at because of what I asked her.

"Gajeel don't yell at Lily. I asked her to do that, so you can get some rest." I said as I came to kneel by him.

The shocked look on his face, as fear, panic and then anger washed across his face as he turned those dark red-brown eyes on me. "That's none of your Business." he half growled and half yelled at me. Leaving me stunned and extremely hurt.

His words echoing in my head as I just knelt there, only to faintly hear Panther Lily talk rather loudly at him, "Mr. President, I thought you were a grown man. I shouldn't meddle in your affairs, but let me say this to you." Pausing to collect herself before she spat almost with acidic venom in her voice, "You are still wet behind the ears if you don't understand anything your wife cares about most is you."

Her dark black eyes shining with wrath at him, when all he could mutter was her name. She just crossed her arms over her chest and turned her head away, nose in the air. Making me feel more shocked at how she, who has done nothing but support Gajeel, get this angry at him. When I did but into his business affairs, while knowing he needed to do what he was doing.

"If you want to fire me, then do so, because I feel right now that I won't be any worse for the ware." She said, turning her back to him. Her shoulders tight as she continued to refuse to look at him. "Now I am going home for the night. Anyways, you just rest tomorrow morning. GOODBYE!"

We both just sat there in silence as we watched her march stiffly out the apartment door. I didn't even dare to take a peek at my husband, as I just sat there. My mind mulling slowly over all that had just happened. When finally something in me just went click.

"Horrible," I whispered. "The way you just treated Lily-San, for doing what she thought best. She had to bow down to a lot of people because you fainted."

My words trailing off as I just looked at my hands clasped on my knees while kneeling. Not really expecting him to respond at all, with his current mood. But when he did, my shoulders stiffened a bit.

"Who's the terrible one? Depriving me of my work, because the alcohol didn't agree with me." He said in a voice mix with indifference and irritation.

Those words caused me to look up at him, wide-eyed and shocked. He had a hand running through his long black hair, so it wasn't in his face. As he now kept that gaze pinned to mine. I could feel tears welling up in the corners of my eyes from it. So I decided to give him my two cents.

"It's only you who are working so darned hard. Isn't that weird? Why won't you let Lily help you?" I said, my voice cracking with the emotions that were swirling just under my skin like a violent whirlpool.

"So you think you can do anything? About my work?" He asked. His voice a bit milder, but still stinging me.

"I..I don't know. Is there anything I can do to help you?" was all I was able to get out as I looked down.

"No, there isn't. So why did you cancel those appointments? I mean I understand that you're worried about my health. But that doesn't give you the right to do that. And I won't be treated as you please in this condition." He spat at me, making me hang my head even further so that my chin rested on my breastbone.

"You are so concerned about our mutual future, it would be better if you didn't do anything," Gajeel said soft, almost a hiss to the last word.

I lifted my head to look him as he continued to speak. "Lucy, what's wrong with you staying put and waiting? You know absolutely nothing about my job, so, therefore, don't understand a thing. Butt out."

I felt as if time stopped around me. A small pain in my chest where my heart was all I could feel as I stared at him. All I could do was stare and swallow the pain and tears that were threatening to overcome me. It had been a long time since Gajeel had said or done anything like this to me. Making me think that he was gonna leave for a long period of time again, to punish me once more.

Standing up, I was just going to go to the kitchen to make something, so I was a bit shocked when the dam of my emotions broke and words just spilled out. "Your right, I don't know anything at all. It's none of my business and I don't want to get in your way."

I turned around intent on just leaving, but I had had it with his attitude and idiocy. "I won't do anything anymore. I won't look after you, not anything." My voice cracking as it started to rise in octaves. "No cleaning! No cooking! No washing! No Nothing. I Won't DO ANYTHING AT ALL!"

With those words, I ran from him. Instead of going to our shared bedroom, I went to the spare room, slammed the door and locked it, before throwing myself on the bed. Letting the tears fall like small trails of scorching lava down my cheeks. I was hurt and in pain. The man I loved had slashed at me for caring deeply about him, and worse he lashed out at his someone who supported him no matter what and was his longtime friend.

In the coming weeks, I kept true to my words, even if I was more sad than angry. To me, it felt like the three years of marriage that we had worked so hard at were wasted. I just didn't care anymore. I only did my clothes when I did laundry. The apartment was getting messy because I only picked up my own stuff. At mealtime, I just cooked enough for me to eat and take a bit to work with me. And you might as well call me single for it.

Gajeel said nothing about it, at least to me. I was sticking to my guns, and it made me happy but feel childish all the same. And on those rare occasions, we would see each other at the apartment, I would dash of either to my room or out the door to go drinking with friends or co-workers. Since I was refusing to give him an inch to manipulate me, or even to get me to feel guilty about being a bad wife.

The situation we were in was actually starting to get to me, I realized one night after getting my clean laundry and seeing him. I dashed immediately into my own room, slamming the door. But instead of putting my clothes away, all I did was lean against the door, my mind slamming with many thoughts,  _"Is he eating properly? What is he doing about laundry? Would it be better to say sorry, even if I am not in the wrong, so things can go back the way there were?"_  But then his words would echo in my head, making me grind my teeth and say screw it, let him suffer some more!

So another week went by, with nothing changing. When I overheard my co-workers at lunching talking about going out for a drinking party after work. Walking over and sitting down on a bunch of hellos and welcome I smiled, before making a decision.

"Hey, can I come with your guys tonight?"

"What? You wanna come, Lucy? But don't' you always have to go home to take care of your husband?" one of them asked.

"Oh, it will be fine. He will let me come." Was all I replied.

So the conversation continued along those lines for a while. Before we agreed where to go and what time to meet up at. There was a small bit of guilt for what I was doing, but he wouldn't be home til late anyways and was still being an idiot. So to me, there was no reason to deny myself some fun on an outing with my co-workers.

As soon as work ended, I met up with a few of them in the front lobby. Our chatter about things to do tonight picking up where it left off at lunchtime. Soon the hours flew on buy, as we went from a local bar to a karaoke shop. Where they became impressed with my ability to sing a wide range of songs. IT was fun, but in the back of my head, I continued to think about Gajeel. Wondering if he was mad that there was no food or beer in the fridge, that I wasn't home and it was eleven o'clock at night.

It wasn't until the next day that things started to hit home for me. And it all started with a small phone call from Panther Lily. She told me that Gajeel had been making her go buy him new shirts since the ones he owned hadn't been washed.

"Mrs. Redfox, please don't worry. I called to give you an update. But the president has to be taught to appreciate what you do for him. That he no longer lives alone. And it is high time he understood this, Mrs. Redfox...No Lucy!" Lily said as I started to chew nervously on my bottom lip.

Her words hit me hard, as one stood out from all the rest. "Your right Lily-San."

"EH!? What?" was her reply.

A smile lighting up my face for the first time in a while, "That's right, no matter how much he has ignored me, I.. I shouldn't have left him alone of my 'own free will'." I said. Knowing exactly what I should do to fix this situation. "Thank you so much Lily-San."

Hanging up I looked at my cell phone smiling when a co-worker walked by. "Mrs. Redfox, we are going out again tonight. You want to join us again?"

Turning to look at them, that bright smile still on my face as I spoke, "Thanks, but no. I Have to go home and take care of my husband. Have fun and be safe."

"Ah! Okay, you have a good at home Mrs. Redfox." was my reply as I packed up my stuff to leave work.

As I rushed out of the building and home, my mind was going a million miles an hour.  _'I have to get home, do the cleaning. Should cook all his favorite things, even if he doesn't eat them.'_  The smile on my face getting bigger as I jumped up into the air, giving a fist pump. It was all I could do to support Gajeel, in my own way. And it was all right because I knew I should do what I was able to do for him.

The moment I reached our apartment, I started in on it like a tornado. Rushing from place to place, cleaning and organizing it the way I knew he preferred it. Once that was done, I cooked him three of his favorite dishes, that I knew would keep for a few hours on the table. Then as a quick afterthought, I wrote him a note.

"Here is your dinner, please eat it. If you don't' want to, please put it in the fridge. I love you Gajeel, see you soon.

~Your wife Lucy!"

When that was done, I set it all nicely on the table with ceran wrap on it to help keep the heat and then took myself off to shower and bed. Because I knew that I was on the job, a Job that only I could do for Gajeel Redfox, my husband.


	7. Haunted

_**By Im ur misconception** _

_Alright, people, I know it has been a while since I have posted anything on my profile. But what better way to stimulate my creative talent then to do Ga-Lu Week... I am going to do this like I did last year, each day is done from either the P.O.V of either Gajeel of Lucy. And this year I am starting off with the man himself. So since these are not beta'd at all by my amazing Beta LeosLady4ever (GO CHECK HER OUT! And NICOLE4211! Please enjoy, leave constructive criticism... Any and all Flamer's will be dealt with accordingly not just by me, (And my pregnancy hormones) but other writers. WE will find you and make you sorry! :p_

_Okay, I had a few 'continue this story' from last years GaLu week. So in thanks to all those who 'actually' reviewed and have been 'following' me since then. I write this last day for you, as a continuation of last years Lonely, from Makrov's P.O.V. This is as it's stated from Gajeels, but it is his take on what was happening during that time frame, and why he hadn't checked in. Please enjoy!_

* * *

 

 

When I had accepted the mission, I knew for the most part what I was getting into. But at the same time, I wasn't happy with it, since it was making me go back to the past I had left behind me. The past that I didn't want to dredge up. The distance I had come since then. The name I had made for myself with Metro PD, the accreditation from our governor, and hell the beautiful woman that loved me more than anything.

But when the big wigs from upper precinct asked for me specifically, because of my history and background with the thing they needed help with. I took some time to think about it, before making my decision. Whether I would come to regret it or not, was the thought I had had as I kissed her forehead goodbye, promising it would only be six months and I would be back. Now it is time to meet my liaison to give the information to them.

Instead, I was standing in a lineup, of specially chosen few from the gang of Phantom Lord. Wondering exactly why Jose Porla had picked him to meet up with the leader of the other gang that was trading in the arms with us. There were me and four others. Sol, Juvia, Aria, and Totomaru. They were called the four elemental as they were dubbed. Due to each one having a preferred method of torturing and killing.

The things I hadn't done for well over ten years, and now I had to do that stuff again to stay alive. The sick, slimy dirty feeling would just leave me the hell alone. I hated it so much, doing it again. So with a sneer as I stood there, leaning against thew all of our current safe house hideout. Waiting for the big boss to arrive with his goons. It was rather nerve racking to just stand there waiting for who knew what.

Time ticking by slowly as we each randomly looked up at each other, or the clock on the far wall. Each having their own things on their minds, and from the body language, they were showing, just as on edge as me. Then again part of their edginess was being in a room alone with them, given the reputation that had come back up. Thought the name I now went by wasn't what I had before my 'change of heart' as my gal termed it. Since that person was officially classified on the Database of the FBI and all over the news fifteen years ago.

"Juvia doesn't like this waiting one bit. Juvia thinks it reeks of something foul." Came that soft voice, speaking in the third person as it always did.

Slowly I lifted my eyes up, to see her large blue eyes go wide, before hanging her head and scooting closer to Sol. "You're not the only one. But that doesn't mean ya need to whine about it woman." I snip at her.

Those eyes only getting her to 'eep' softly before mumbling a small apology and looking at her hands in her lap. Fidgeting lightly as the other three in the room, shifted to gather around her. Like a protective barrier against me. Each knowing that if I really wanted to, I would be more than a match for them. Not that I had such confidence in my skills against all four at once.

Giving a small sigh as I pushed myself away from the wall, intent on going to the bathroom that was on the other side of the room. Only to be stopped at the door leading into space was opened by Jose himself. His eyes passed over each of us, making contact with that normal smug smile dancing in them. Coming to a halt in my movements as he continued to walk through the room. Behind him, two people entered the room. At the site of them, I felt my insides freezing over, as I felt real fear grip my mind.

Letting my body go back against the wall, as I watch Jose lead them into the center of our little room. "This is the team I picked according to the... needs you set before me. Let me introduce them to you, Metalicana and Ryos."

Keeping my head down as I watched over the two. Both very familiar to me, from the distant past, that I had left behind. "Good, please do introduce us. I trust your choice Jose since this is a very important deal and nothing, absolutely nothing can go wrong."

There was a small annoying chuckle from Jose, that just grated on my nerves as I waited for him to speak. "Well then let's start off with the only female in the group. Juvia Lockser, she is well known for her …. torture by water or death by her favorite element. Next is Sol, well known for his knowledge of the various types of earth, that has allowed him to break and enter into almost anything, and death by live burial."

The whole time Jose was speaking, I kept my eyes trained on both Ryos and Metalicana through the long shaggy locks of my hair. I felt so many things seeing them again after so long. I was wondering if they would recognize me. IF they did what would happen, how would the truth effect what was going to happen? BUT then again fifteen years, the old me being classified as dead in the national database. Swallowing some bile that was threatening to crawl up my throat.

Soon enough Jose was introducing the last two, his voice getting a bit more excited. "Aria, who has an apt ability to read the winds and use them to his advantage in both long and short range combat. Excelling at long range for sniping with his past army history. And the last one that group is Totomaru, who loves to play with fire. My personal spark fairy if you will. If it can be set on fire, or created to explode, or purified if you will. This is the man for the job."

Giving a small loathing glare at Jose, who seemed to be parading around like a king. "That is all good and well. I know these names and their abilities. But my curiosity Jose is for the dark young man that you have over in the corner. The young man who doesn't even bother to lift his head in acknowledgment of us, his superiors. What's his deal?"

That deep rumbling voice, that always reminded me of two sheets of iron rubbing against each other spoke. Causing the room to fall into silence, the ticking of the wall clock the only sound for seconds, before Jose burst out into that annoying laugh once more. "Oh, him, he is new to my gang. BUT has my highest trust and confidence. He came recommended by a fellow business associate who is no longer with us of course. This young man here is called Jag Lee. He is damned good at what he does. The brutality he shows to even those in my gang is simply is just fascinating in a horrifying manner."

Still not bothering to lift my head up and look at everyone, until I watched Metalicana walked over to stand in front of me. When he came to a stop, I tensed my body just slightly. "So you don't care about your fellow gang members huh? You think you're so tough? I wonder if you will show that to us on this mission."

At those words I lifted my head up, boring my red-eyed gaze into one that was just like mine. "Depends on if your worth a damned pittance in my book, you oversized sissy." I spat out, before stepping to the side and around the man. Intentionally brushing him with my shoulder as if to say he wasn't worth my time.

Making my way around him towards the exit. Only to have Ryos, Metalicana's subordinate step in my path. His hand shooting out and grabbing the front of my sleeveless shirt. "Who do you think your fucking with small fry." He growled as his red eyes looked into mine.

I let any and all emotions go as I let my gaze drop to his. Let my past come creeping into it, as the killer, the bloodthirsty killer, that wouldn't hesitate to kill if someone looked wrong at me. "Be smart, let me go, or I will shove my hand through your stomach and grab your spine to rip it out," I spoke in a detached voice, as I let a smile of dark glee cross my features.

In that second, Ryos swallowed and let go, backpedaling from me and my very clear intent. not that I would really ever hurt the boy, he was like the brother I knew I would never have had. But that was something I would rather leave behind, for this was a temporary stopover, a place I didn't' intend to come back to live in. So once I was free I left the room, to Jose laughing like a lunatic at my antics and a deep bass rumble from Metalicana.

A week later, well after meeting our new 'associates', the plan went into full action. But as fate would have it, things wouldn't go down the way it was intended to. I knew Metalicana better than anyone. Since the old man was my biological father. I had no doubt that day he recognized me for who I really was.

So when we were in the middle of the heist, instead of trade-off at the port for the firearms. I wasn't surprised when things went south. I was prepared for this from the moment we were told the details. I had no reason to save anyone, but at the moment gunfire broke out from out of nowhere, I pulled Juvia down into the hidey hole I had previously scouted out here. Giving her a look that said 'shut up and don't' move at all' only to see the fear in her eyes as she nodded yes.

A grim smile on face as I realized I secured a possible witness. Thought it still remained to see if either of us would make it out of there alive at the rate our side was being mowed down. Shooting Juvia one more hard look, making sure she was pinned to that spot and out of the way. I slipped out of the spot and made my way towards the Fuel tanker that was docked in the bay. My eyes darting to and fro to make sure my way was clear.

IT took only a matter of minutes before I was at the spot I wanted to be, nearly getting shot three different times from stray bullets flying around, and once I was pretty sure was a complete intentional through my shoulder. The stinging pain from it grazing me was a small distraction. One I wouldn't let get to me since I had a much larger purpose than to get revenge for an attempt on my life.

Stopping and pressing my back against the wall of a large create a container, taking a second to peek around it. Seeing no one, I decided to throw my life to fate as I shot across the small opening to the gangplank leading up to the deck of the tanker. "Where do you think you're going Jag Lee?"

At the sound of that voice, I felt my blood turn to ice in my veins. Freezing me in mid-step, until I gathered myself to slowly turn around to face my past, my father. "Nothing that concerns you old man. Besides I don't want to be associated with someone like you, who would instantly kill your 'partner' just to turn a bigger profit." I spat out, as I felt my lip curl into a sneer

"Oh no! You have spunk even still Jag Lee, or should I say Gajeel... Gajeel 'black steel' Redfox." He said his body shaking with the mirth he was feeling. Thought his red eyes were showing his anger at me.

Giving a small roll of my shoulders, I turned ignoring him. Not even bothering to give him a reply. I refused to even allow him the satisfaction at responding to my old name. I was no longer that person, but a better person in some really shitty circumstances at the moment. Then started to make my way up the gangplank, my intent on the captain's cabin to make a distress call for help. Wanting to save as many lives as possible.

I was only able to take a few steps before I felt his hand grab my shoulder jerking me around to look at him "Oh don't you dare call for backup Gajeel. I have so much that I have to say and do to you. A traitorous dog like you. My own flesh and blood I thought were dead. But here you are, set up all cushy in another gang. No that isn't it, you sold your sold soul to the bureaucracy that is our government for a new life. I know for a fact that I didn't raise a pansy assed pussy like you." His voice was cold, as death directed towards me.

The killing intent rolling off him was pure and directed at me. He wanted me dead, but there was something holding him back. Making him stay his hand. "I never asked to be raised as the next heir to a criminal syndicate. No, I am just some rape spawn that you actually took an interest in you bastard. Someone who you thought you could control and make into the perfect puppet. And to sweeten it, I was your own damned flesh and blood. GO to hell Ji-chan!" I spat as I rolled my shoulder, dislodging his hand.

The moment I dislodged him, was the moment I felt a cold pain ripping into my left side between my 8th and 9th ribs. Causing me to gasp aloud as I looked up into the burning red-brown eyes. That held so much and for once were completely unguarded. They showed me to anger, fear, hope, betrayal and the need to kill so strongly. It was in that moment, that I knew I was haunted by so many things.

"Don't be so damned arrogant you little shit. You know nothing. I was aware that day you went out to do your mission. To kill the heir apparent for Heartphillia enterprises. I saw what happened. When it came push to shove you couldn't kill that little slip of a girl. Instead, she saved your ass. Pathetic. I knew the moment that the announcement on the television was a fake that you were pronounced dead. Don't think me an ignorant fool. I haven't lived this long Gajeel. I've seen you around in newspaper articles. Going under a different alias, being the proverbial good dog for the government. Hell is allowed to be by that slip of a girl..NO rather a vivacious woman's side."

Each word like a nail in my coffin, as I became more painfully aware as he pulled out the small knife and shoved it in just right above my kidneys on the left side. Causing more pain to rack my body, as images began to flash before my eyes. Starting with a wide pair of brown eyes, partially covered by blond hair, framing a heart-shaped face.

The look of fear in those eyes as I leveled a gun at her while bleeding profusely from several gunshots. My own vision blurring heavily from blood loss as I tried to stay balanced in that alleyway. My finger tightening on the trigger, while my thumb cocked the hammer of the small pistol. All the while trying to get my body to balance out to get a clean shot.

Fate had a different choice in mind for him that day. As his body slumped to the floor, the pistol fell out of his now numb hand, my vision starting to fade away. Only to see that girl run towards me, her voice calling out to me. Making me wonder if her fear had driven her to some point of dementia. As I felt my head hit the pavement, as my eyes stayed trained on that woman.

When she had knelt by my body that was starting to go cold, I wondered if she was going to take revenge. But instead, she used her foot to nudge the pistol away as if it was some disgusting bug, before starting to tear her silk blazer and shirt into two strips. Treating my wounds, while trying with her small, delicate and slender fingers to try and pry the bullets that were near the surface of my skin out with them. All I could do was stare at this golden haired woman.

There was still fear in her eyes, but I slowly realized that it was fear for my life, not her own. Making me think she was already crazed in the head. I tried my best to push her away and insult her, but that just made her set her jaw in a firm line and told me to get my head out of my ass and accept the help she was giving. Tears in her eyes as she continued to give me first aid, all the while berating me.

At some point I had lost consciousness, eventually to wake up hooked to many machines in a private room of a hospital. My eyes traveling around to get my bearings only to see ahead of blond hair on the bed near my hip, fast asleep. Blinking a few times, before I reached out my hand to smack her, but once my hand touched a silken strand of that golden hair. I couldn't bring my self to hurt her. There was no doubt in my head that she had done this, gotten me into the place safer and sound.

In the months following, I was given a second chance at life. And through all the choices I was making, she stood by my side. She was an invaluable friend for me. Someone who stood up for me and protected me, even if it was costing her dearly from her father and other high society friends. Which for some reason didn't seem to detour her from what she wanted to do? My life making major changes in ways I had never considered possible.

Then after five years of getting myself on track, being a 'nark' for the police, being claimed as dead. I finally was able to attend the metro police academy. Where I busted my balls studying and doing all I could to make it. Eventually graduating with top marks, allowing me to enter society as a 'normal' person. And through that whole ordeal, Lucy stood by me. My first and true friend, and the only person who gave a damn about me and my life.

So when at a party honoring her father for becoming our Governor, I bit the bullet and asked her to be my girl. The way her eyes lit up, her mouth forming that perfect little 'o' of surprise before, she tossed her half-full champagne glass on the ground, as she just jumped me giving a fierce hug. I could feel the warm wetness of her tears soaking through my uniform, as she kept mumbling "Yes!" over and over. Not caring that she was creating a spectacle of herself at the party. While all I could do was smile like some dumbfounded ninny.

My eyes had caught her fathers' Jude Heartphillia, how just raised an eyebrow while giving me a stern look that spoke volumes. Before my arms acted on their own and hugged her tiny petite waist. From there my life became the best I had ever known it to be. My blond haired, brown eyed bunny girl, the greatest gift that God himself had given me. Our time together warm, sweet, funny times, as well as the bad where we fought like cats and dogs. Mostly about how some of my past life habits came to play.

Letting out a small sigh as I let my eyes linger on my father as he plunged the knife into me a third time. I just smiled before I whispered, "It as worth it. Lucy is my one in a million, and there is nothing you can do to take what we have away old man." before I felt my body spasm in pain and I started to black out. Knowing that even in death, Lucy Heartphillia was my angel that would always haunt me. She gave me a purpose, a new lease on life. Showed me what it means to truly live through love.


End file.
